


A Chance at Life, A Chance at Love

by skullfishx



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullfishx/pseuds/skullfishx
Summary: Futaba Sakura and Ren Amamiya, since the moment they first met, were captivated by each other. Enjoy the emotional highs and lows experienced after they conquer the end of the world.  *Spoilers ahead for those who have not finished the game.*  Slashes (////) represent a time jump.





	A Chance at Life, A Chance at Love

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on fanfiction.net, I wanted another community's opinion on my work, hence my posting here. Please enjoy.

The sound of the bell on the entrance echoed throughout the small café. Sojiro had just finished preparing for the day when he looked up to see Sae Niijima.

"Is it that time already?"

Sae only looked away. Ren was heard coming down the staircase to the loft. He had just finished tidying up the room he was a guest in for the past several months. Sae couldn't manage to look at him.

"It is time, are you ready to go?"

Ren silently nodded. Sojiro spoke up, "Don't worry, I'll watch over her for you." Ren nodded, choking back his tears and clenching his fists, he left Café Leblanc. The ride over to the police station was a quiet one. Ren had managed to calm down enough by the time he was brought in and questioned.

/ / / /

The leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Ren Amamiya, was the savior of the world. He was a strong-willed boy given the power of the trickster to prevent ruin from taking hold of humanity. He fought a rigged game from the start. Ren did not hesitate, instead he used his power to change the hearts of those that had fallen to corruption. He was able to change the heart of the prime minister, making him confess his sins and crimes. The prime minister was responsible for countless accounts of bribery, election fraud, misuse of funds, and even the murder of several people who opposed him. Ren even tackled the god of the game, to take back the desires of humanity. He fought with the other Phantom Thieves to protect humanity and the choices they make. He was a hero and a savior by all means. After the final battle Ren stood in station square lost in thought when Sae approached.

"I never thought I'd find the savior of humanity alone on Christmas Eve."

Ren looked back to Sae; he knew she would not be coming up to him if it were to bring good news.

"I'll be blunt." Sae spoke with a hint of sorrow. "Your testimony will be needed to bring to light all the crimes Shido committed. You and the Phantom Thieves would be regarded as heroes." More despair filled her voice as she continued. "The police would lose face to the public, if that were to happen… they would find some crime somewhere to pin on you and the Phantom Thieves." Ren was taken aback; however, he knew what Sae's next words would be before she said them. "That is why, I'm asking you to turn yourself in. If you do, I can promise that your friends will be safe." Ren knew there was no other way, he had played his entire hand for the good of the people. Ren responded, with a sense of pride, "I will save them, it's what a leader does." Sae nodded in acknowledgement, "Shall we go then?"

On the way to her car, Ren's phone rang. It was the ring he had given to the person he trusted the most in this world, Futaba Sakura. He looked to Sae, "I need more time." Sae understood, "Then tomorrow morning?" Ren nodded in agreement as he ran back to see Futaba. Sae looked on, as a single tear fell down her cheek.

Ren and Futaba spent the rest of the evening together. They wondered around Shibuya for a while, looking for cake and fried chicken to celebrate. Having been unable to find any, they returned to Café Leblanc. "Ugh stupid Christmas!" Futaba exclaimed as she swung open the door to LeBlanc. "All I wanted was cake and fried chicken but the lines were too long everywhere. Oh well, come on, let's go up to your room!" Futaba rushed to the other end of the café and up the stairs leading to Ren's room. Ren took a second to compose himself then headed upstairs.

/ / / /

Ren had stolen Futaba's heart, in the Phantom Thief sense, in early July. Futaba had been a shut in who was led to believe that her mother, Ishiki Wakabe, committed suicide because of her. She was abused by her family and bullied by everyone else. When Sakura Sojiro, a very good friend of her mother, caught wind of how she was being treated, he filed for custody, won, and went into hiding to keep her safe from the vultures that were her family. Futaba contacted the Phantom Thieves under the alias "Alibaba." She demanded they change the heart of Futaba Sakura, or she would expose their identities to the police. The thieves moved quickly, discovering who she was from Sojiro, and eventually finding her locked in her room, a despair and guilt-ridden shell of a girl. As Ren and the Phantom Thieves explored her heart, they were met with the despair and sorrow of a child that had only known mistreatment. Futaba's history of abuse and guilt over her mother was laid out plain as day to the phantom thieves. Ren did not steal Futaba's heart to prevent their identities from being revealed, he did it to save her, save her from herself.

Futaba, with the help of Ren, had created a promise list. The promises included things like, spending time in a crowd, talking with someone her age, meeting a stranger her age, etc… Futaba worked tirelessly to complete her promises, but with the help of her key item, Ren, she felt she could do anything. That is, all but the last promise. To go somewhere without Ren. Ren and Futaba were together in Ren's room.

Futaba began, "I still have to do the last promise, be okay without you. To be honest I've been feeling weird lately, my heart feels like it's going to jump from my chest when we're together. Even when we're apart I can't stop thinking about you."

"Are you okay, Futaba?" Ren asked.

"I feel more like NO-K. But then again, I feel really good too. Can I ask a favor? Can we skip the last promise?" Ren replied "If you want to, of course." "Thank you, its just, life feels empty when you're not with me… I dunno. Do you have a reason for being this nice to me? Do you treat the others like this? Why Ren?" Ren stood up, his heart beating rapidly and his palms sweating, "I love you, Futaba."

Futaba stuttered, "l-l-ll-l-l-l-l-l L." My heart feels like its going to explode, thought Futaba. This overpowering joy, is this love? A million questions rang through her head. "Does this mean y-you're my boyfriend? And I'm your girlfriend?" Ren replied barely able to contain his joy, "I would like that."

Futaba remained silent for a long while. "Hey, Futaba?" Ren spoke in a quiet voice. Futaba's mind was racing, her heart not far behind. I love him, she thought. Her blush deepened as she spoke quietly, just loud enough for Ren to hear, "I love you, b-boyfriend."

The next day Futaba made up her mind, she would go to Akihabara without Ren. Ren had returned from school and found Futaba eagerly awaiting him outside LeBlanc. "Do you have time today?" Ren nodded. "Good, then come up to my room." They walked to her house the next street over. Futaba hurrried up to her room, Ren in tow. Futaba sat on her bed and invited Ren to sit as well. She talked about her day and her challenges in Akihabara.

"I feel like my whole world is expanding. Everything is changing, the atmosphere of Yongen, the smell of Leblanc, it's all so different. Even the direction of Sojiro's cowlick. It's things that are probably the same to everyone else, but it's my first time experiencing them. For the first time, since my mom died, I'm seeing the world in color."

Futaba began to tear up, just a little. "You gave me a second chance Ren. I had lost so much, my trust in my mom, my confidence, even my will to live. But you never once gave up on me. You gave me more than a second chance Ren, you gave me my life back." Futaba trailed off into thought for a short moment, "You said I would get a reward for completing all the promises right?"

"I always honor my promises." Ren replied.

Futaba glowed and the heavy atmosphere quickly extinguished. "That's the Joker I know! From now on depend on me. I'm going to put my all into being a phantom thief! And being your girlfriend!" She sat in silence for a moment, "I never said my reward would go unclaimed you know!" Futaba trailed off again, she began to blush a slight pink, "So instead of training me to be okay away from you… I want the right to not have to leave you, that way we never have to be apart if I don't want to be." Ren stood and brought Futaba up to him, holding her in a tight embrace, "You have always had that right." Futaba gently placed both hands on Ren's chest, "So warm…" She spoke quietly. "Hey, don't let go until I tell you okay? Not that I would ever say that."

Their relationship took off after that. Ren would never miss the chance to take Futaba on a date, they spent nearly every day together, their duties as phantom thieves came first; however, it never stopped Ren from spending as much time with Futaba as she wanted. It wasn't long until Sojiro caught on. He was conflicted at first; after all he was a father and his daughter just started dating. He thought long and hard about Ren, but he knew there was no one better for Futaba. Ren had given her a new life and had always protected her when they were in the Metaverse. He knew Ren would never hurt her. Sojiro had eventually come to terms with them seeing each other. Deep down he knew no one would ever understand Futaba like Ren. They had experienced too much together, both in and out of the metaverse, for him to even think about intervening in their relationship. Though, that didn't mean he wouldn't mess with the kid a little bit.

/ / / /

Ren sat on his sofa, Futaba shyly looked at him "Me near, okay?" Ren nodded silently. He wrapped one arm around her and placed his other hand on her head. She loved his little head pats and when he caressed her hair. Futaba leaned into him, placing her hands on her chest, listening to his heartbeat. The steady beat sounded different today, but the rhythmic beat soothed her nonetheless.

"Oh, that's right, I got you something!" Futaba reached behind her, "No peaking now! Hold out your hands." Ren took the present, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Okay, you can open!" Futaba exclaimed. It was a pair of headphones, a matching pair to the ones Futaba always wore. "I thought it would be cute to have a matching set when we went out on dates." Futaba blushed as she spoke.

Ren remained silent, fighting back his tears. He couldn't tell her he was turning himself in tomorrow. He couldn't let her worry. She would do something drastic, and he needed to keep her safe. With clenched fists Ren whispered, "I'm sorry."

Futaba went from joyful to concerned in a heartbeat. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything…. Joker? …Ren?"

Ren could barely keep his emotions in line, he felt overwhelming guilt and fear. Futaba knew something was wrong, because she had never seen Ren like this. He was always so well composed. Even when fighting on the brink of death he never lost his cool.

Futaba spoke barely above a whisper, "I've been with you long enough to know you're hiding something." Ren stayed silent, it was all he could do. Tears began to well up in her eyes, "Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you let me in?" She stared at Ren but he wouldn't, no couldn't, meet her eyes. He looked down and whispered "I'm sorry."

Futaba was at the stairs when she next spoke, "I'm going home." Ren rushed to her, he embraced Futaba, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight. Futaba held his arms close to her chest as Ren whispered to her the last thing Futaba would hear from him for several months. "I love you, Futaba."

Futaba choked back her pain, she couldn't bear to look at Ren. She whispered back, "I love you." She kissed his hand, embraced his arms one final time, and ran out of Leblanc. Ren was at a loss, he had hurt her. He hadn't meant to of course, but it was better this way.

Futaba dashed through her home, past Sojiro asleep on the couch, and straight to her room. She was unable to hold back her tears as she cried and cried into her pillow. She cried until every ounce of her being was exhausted. Futaba cried herself to sleep, and for the first time in months the nightmares came back. She was in a void, all she could hear was the gentle lapsing of a tide. She kneeled down and brought her knees to her chest, she was alone again. Just out of her field of vision she saw a faint white glow, it was coming from a mask she knew better than anything. "Joker?" Her voice was weak, she was exhausted. "Joker, please, I'm scared." But he never came closer, he just watched.

Futaba woke up around noon on Christmas was determined that no matter what happened, she would discover what was bothering Ren. She got dressed and made her way to Leblanc. It was only the next street over, but it felt like miles today. She expected to see her boyfriend behind the counter ready to make her coffee with his signature cream heart on the top. She only saw Sojiro. "Futaba!" Sojiro 's heart immediately sank, "W-where's Ren?... He must be sleeping in without Morgana here." At the mention of Morgana her heart felt more pain. She shuffled quickly towards the stairs.

"Futaba, wait!" Sojiro tried to get her attention before she ran up the stairs.

Futaba was met with an empty room and a neatly made bed. There was no sign of Joker, of Ren, of her best friend, of her boyfriend. "No… no… Joker?" There was no response only the quiet hum of the TV in the café. The tears came back full force. Her tears flooded her eyes, she couldn't see but she didn't care. She wailed as she felt nothing but pain, she cried out for him, for Ren, but there was no response, no reassuring hug, nothing.

She eventually made her way down to the café. Sojiro had closed for the day and had a cup of orange juice ready for her. "Here." He slid the glass toward her. "You need to drink. I won't make you eat if you don't want to, but you at least have to drink."

Sojiro was concerned but understood her pain. He explained to her the whole situation. He explained that Ren turned himself in to keep the police from arresting her and the rest of the phantom thieves. "He did it to protect you, all of you." There was truth to his words, but it didn't make it hurt any less. After finishing her juice, she got out her phone and messaged the group chat, "Emergency! Meet at Leblanc." She was determined, this time she would save him.

Makoto was the first to show up. She already had an idea of what happened as her sister had been dodging questions all morning and wouldn't even look at Makoto. Once everyone arrived, Sojiro went over what happened. Futaba had to excuse herself, it was too painful to hear a second time. Once everyone was brought up to speed the discussion commenced.

"Dammit! Why'd he have to do that!" Ryuji frustratedly slammed the booth he was in. "If Shido confesses everything, he'll be fine right? His initial sentence should be rescinded." Haru spoke up from the bar."

No, remember what Sis said. Even if he confesses to falsely accusing Ren, evidence of his innocence must be present for the court to rescind their decision." Makoto replied.

Ann slammed the table, "We have to save him. He saved all of us, he gave us a place we belong." Everyone nodded in agreement. The discussion continued for a while.

"What would Mona do?" as soon as Yusuke spoke the cat's name, the atmosphere grew solemn again.

"He would probably say how foolish we were." Ann replied.

"Yea, in the high and mighty tone of his." Makoto continued.

Futaba began to panic, she began to cry. Am I going to be alone again? Is everyone going to leave me? I'm so scared. Her thoughts came crashing down on her. It only took Makoto a moment to reach her side as she pulled her close, "It'll be okay Futaba, you're not alone."

"These next few weeks are going to be hard." Yusuke spoke up.

Ann, now also holding Futaba, spoke next, " We know he meant the world to you, if you ever feel lonely or sad call any of us."

Ryuji stood up from his booth, "We aren't going to let them have him Futaba, we'll get him back."

Futaba looked around the room at all the faces staring back at her, her teammates weren't some façade, they were real. They were all going to fight to the last breath, the Phantom Thieves were going to win, no matter the cost.

Days turned into weeks for Ren. He had been sentenced to solitary confinement. Not a day passed when he didn't think about Futaba. He knew she would be upset with him, but this wasn't something he could get out of. He had to protect them all, he had to protect his family. It was on the 31st of January that he awoke in the Velvet Room. Igor, the real Igor, sat at his desk like normal. He spoke in a higher pitched nasally voice,

"Magnificent, magnificent. I was right about you trickster. You managed to keep the world from ruin and even in the end never once sacrificed your ideals to save yourself." He continued "It is near time for me to bid you farewell trickster."

His assistant, Lavenza, interrupted him, "You have finally escaped the prison in your heart, but now you are confined in reality." She continued, "The sacrifices you have made for others is great, you never once compromised what you believed in, even in the end. For this, I will bestow upon you the last arcana, The World. You have gathered all the other arcana, even surpassed death, now all that awaits is for you to take the world."A glowing tarot card appeared in front of Ren, he held it tight as Lavenza continued. "With the power of the world arcana you have been given the power to change your world, you only need to will it so." Lavenza turned to her master and curtsied.

Igor continued, "This is perhaps the first time I have been saved, the power given to you is a reward for that. We will both take our leave of you now trickster. You have been a very dear guest in this Velvet Room." As Igor finished his sentence he slowly disappeared into a soft light. Lavenza turned once more to the former prisoner, to Ren, and let a small chuckle escape her lips, "We will see each other again soon, I'm sure." As Lavenza disappeared into a soft light the same as Igor, the velvet room collapsed, the cells faded away and Ren was left standing alone in the darkness.

Several more weeks would pass for Ren in confinement; however, on February 13th Sae Niijima came to him with news about his case. "I'm here to tell you two pieces of great news. First, we were able to prosecute Shido for several of his crimes. Proving the existence of the metaverse was still difficult, however, we were able to charge him with election fraud, bribery, misuse of election funds, etc… Second, the courts rescinded their decision on your trial. As it turns out, your friends worked tirelessly trying to track down the woman who was an eyewitness. Who would have thought they were able to track down a woman from nearly a year ago?"

Sae sighed and continued, "You know, saving you meant more to me than my own career. I realized that I had always wanted to use my justice to defend the people that need it most. I was distracted by the appeal of being a prosecutor and in the process, lost myself." Sae, for the first time in months felt joy. "You saved me kid, just like you saved everyone else." Sae smiled softly. "You're a free man now Ren. It'd be best not to keep him waiting too long now though." A million emotions flooded through Ren. He was free, he would get to see his friends, he would be able to live a normal life, he would get to see his world again, he would get to see Futaba.

Sojiro was waiting outside the prison gate in the small yellow cab-like car of his. He rolled down the window waving Ren towards the car, "Come on get in, its cold out there." Ren smiled and rushed to the other side. Sojiro was happy to see the kid unharmed, he would get hell from Futaba if he wasn't. "Futaba would not stop bugging me about coming to get you, I left at nearly 10 o'clock!" Ren glanced at the clock on the dash, it read 2:30. Sojiro's rant continued, "It's only a few minutes to the house too." "That girl." Sojiro sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. The drive back took longer than expected, the traffic was oddly congested for the time of day. Sojiro dropped Ren off at the café. "I'm gonna park the car, you head on in." Ren turned to the door of Leblanc, the sign was flipped to closed. He never thought he would get to see Leblanc again, let alone who waited inside for him.

As Ren opened the door, the bell rang out into the café. The lights were dimmed low, but before Ren could turn them on he was nearly tackled to the wall. "You idiot!" Futaba spoke choking back tears. It had been months for Futaba, she barely made it through with her friends, she needed her other half.

"I've been so alone…" Ren embraced her with both arms. He slid down the wall so he was sitting, a few tears running down his checks, he was at a loss of words, he was finally reunited with his other half.

"Don't you ever do something so reckless again without telling me!" it wasn't anger in Futaba's voice it was only emotion. "I'm so sorry." Ren let his tears fall, he had held them in for so long. He never thought he would ever get to hold Futaba again. He was convinced she would hate him, but as long as she was safe it was a price he was willing to pay.

"I thought about you every day. How you must be cold and alone in a cell someplace." Both of them let their emotions flood the atmosphere of Leblanc. It may have only been weeks, but for them it was an eternity. As Ren held Futaba he heard a noise by the stairs.

"Come on man, get it together." Ryuji said sniffling, "You're gonna make me lose it at this rate." Ren watched as the rest of the phantom thieves descended the stairs, he looked to each of them in turn, overjoyed to see all of his friends again.

Makoto was the first to speak up, "You should've known we'd never give up on our leader."

"We decided it would be best to let Futaba see you first, but we couldn't handle hearing you two so we had to interrupt." Ann spoke in her normal sassy tone.

"Although, this would make a great perspective. It's a shame I didn't bring my sketchbook."

"Shut it Inari." Futaba snapped at Yusuke, still recovering from crying.

"We never once gave up." Haru's squeaky voice rang out. "Every step of the way we would often ask, 'What would Mona do?" At the mention of his name the door gently opened. "Oh hey, Boss is back." Ryuji called out. But no person stood in the doorway. "Someone called for me?" Morganna gently made his way into the café. Everyone was speechless. "B-but you disappeared." Makoto stuttered. "Only the me in the metaverse disappeared, soon after we said goodbye I woke up in Shibuya." Morganna replied curtly. "It would have been awkward if I showed back up immediately. I decided to sit back and watch, I knew you guys would be able to save him without me." Morganna looked to Ren while licking a paw to clean himself, "I was just waiting for this guy to show up to make my grand entrance."

Ryuji, with emotion yelled, "You stupid cat!" Haru was next "Give us back our tears!" Everyone in turn began to chuckle. They had accomplished thief final mission, they saved Ren, and because they wanted to take more credit, they saved Morgana too. The group continued on for some time before it was late into the evening. Futaba never once left Ren's side. She held his hand in hers and kept her other arm wrapped around his. She wouldn't let him go again, she belonged by his side and he by hers. The entire evening the two would give each other loving looks that would cause Ann and Makoto to sigh in their girly jealous ways. Meanwhile, Ryuji was doing nothing but teasing Ren. It had gotten late and their friends left one by one. After a while all that were left were Morganna, Futaba, and Ren. "I'll stay down here tonight, you two head upstairs." Morganna spoke all high and mighty, "I'm sure you have a lot to talk about alone."

Ren and Futaba slowly made their way upstairs, it was difficult trying to go up a single staircase with neither wanting to let the other go. They eventually made it to Ren's bed, Futaba grew hot. The thought that they would sleep together never crossed her mind. Ren laid down first, he moved up against the wall to give Futaba enough room. As Futaba laid against Ren she took his arm and wrapped it around her. They laid in silence for a while before Futaba spoke,

"I never want to be apart from you again." She could feel tears coming back but she fought them. "I was scared, scared you would never come back, that I would never get you back."

Ren pulled her closer and softly spoke, "I promise, I will always be by your side, Futaba." Ren continued, "It was the only way to save everyone, the only way to save you. I'm sorry that I had to leave. But, I promise Futaba, I will never let go."

He pulled her in tight against him, and for the second time that night he let his tears fall. "You're mine Ren, now and forever, don't you ever forget it." Futaba spoke as she rolled over to face him. As soon as she had though, her face flushed red down to her neck, they had never been this close. The heat given off by both of them was enough to fog their glasses on the cool winter night. Futaba took off her glasses, Ren's too, and slowly leaned closer to Ren. Futaba began inching closer and closer to him. Eventually they were at eye level.

"I love you." Futaba whispered.

Ren softly smiled "I love you too."

Taking that as permission, Futaba leaned in closer and closed her eyes. She leaned in closer and closer until finally, after what felt like an eternity twice over, her lips reached his. Her mind raced a mile a minute, her heart was beating even faster. My heart's going to explode, Futaba thought. They stayed in each-others' embrace for a few more moments before breaking apart. Futaba was gasping for breath while Ren did the same. They felt the exhilaration of sharing their first kiss.

"Who knew a kiss would feel so good." Futaba whispered, "C-c-can we maybe.. agai-" before she could finish, Ren leaned in taking the initiative this time and gently let his lips meet hers. It was another shot of emotion for the both of them, neither had ever felt this close to the other, it was pure ecstasy. The soft contact of their lips enhanced their feelings of closeness. Second after second ticked away, each another shot. They were growing drunk off their love. For the second time their lips parted breathing hard, it was only a kiss but it felt like so much more. All their pent-up emotion over the last few months exploded in those moments. Futaba drifted down a little and Ren pulled her closer.

"Promise me again," Futaba whispered into his chest.

"I promise Futaba, I will never leave you again no matter what." With those words Futaba drifted off to sleep, and for the first time in months the nightmares finally stopped.

The morning sun was what woke Futaba, she must have rolled over in the night as her back was now to Ren. She rolled over to face him and was met by his eyes.

"You're so cute in the morning," Ren whispered as he gently pushed her hair out of her face revealing her beautiful lavender eyes.

"That's not fair, starting out the day with cheesy one-liners," Futaba replied moving closer towards him so they were only inches apart. She leaned in closer, this time Ren knew to take the hint. They met halfway, gently pushing their lips against each other as Ren tenderly held her close, one arm underneath her, the other on the small of her back. The skin to skin contact brought back all the emotions from the night before. They stayed together, enjoying the warmth of each other's lips for a while longer before Futaba jumped up.

"Oh crap! Sojiro is totally going to kill us." She was right Ren thought, all the work the Phantom thieves had done was for naught, they were both dead. The hum of the TV from the café gently echoed throughout the loft.

"I had better calm the water at least, wish me luck." Ren said as he slowly got out of bed. He was still in his clothes from the night before so he didn't need to change. "I'm going to head down now."

Ren dreadfully walked down the stairs into the café. Sojiro must have heard him and Futaba as he already had a cup of coffee ready, a cream heart placed gently on top, for Ren.

"Let's make this clear." Sojiro spoke with a booming voice, not loud, but filled with authority. "I won't say I'm okay with Futaba spending the night in a boy's room. But as long as no funny business is happening, I'll allow it for now."

His words came as a blessing, Ren nearly collapsed from impending doom in the atmosphere that had vanished.

"Hurry and get an apron, you'll be helping me out from now on." Sojiro was clearly upset but had come to terms with Futaba being with Ren, he had saved her life, and protected her against shadows countless times. He knew he could trust Ren, even with Futaba.

The day in Leblanc was busier than usual. Ren was confused as it seemed like a normal day; however, there were a lot of couples. At some point Futaba had come downstairs and after confirming that Sojiro had picked what she asked, she headed home. The day of making coffee and curry steadily came to a halt. Futaba entered the café and Ren noticed she had changed out of her classic apparel. She wore a black dress, it was skin-tight from the waist up, and more relaxed, flowing from the waist down. The dress was accented with emerald lines that mimicked her phantom thief attire. She also wore her classic thigh-high socks (Ren's absolute favorite) and her knee high gothic boots. Sojiro Sighed pinching the bridge of his nose,

"I'll be heading home for the night. Remember what we talked about ya hear?" As he left he took Morgana out as well. "Don't get too swept up in the mood," Sojiro shouted back into the store as he locked up for the night.

"You look beautiful." Futaba blushed but rushed over to Ren. They embraced in a deep hug, not wanting to let the other go. Eventually the pair sat down side by side in a booth, Ren had prepared cups of coffee for the both of them. Futaba leaned away, her blush came back full force, and held her hands out to Ren, "Here, take it!" In her hands was a bag of homemade chocolate placed inside what appeared to be a mini plushie Morgana.

"That's amazing," Ren replied as he wrapped an arm around Futaba and brought her close once more. Futaba was silent for a while,

"You have to leave soon, right?" She was referring to his probation, his year was almost up. "I talked to Sojiro and he's totally cool with you staying if you want." Ren didn't want to return, when he had been arrested his family, friends and teachers all abandoned him, they labeled him a criminal and never wanted anything to do with him. He wanted to stay, to stay with the friends he made, to stay where he belonged, with the Phantom Thieves, with Futaba. It was these thoughts that made his jacket pocket glow. Futaba looked puzzled, "What, you got LEDs in your jacket now?"

"No, I don't know what it is." Ren responded as he reached in his pocket to pull out what looked like a tarot card, The World card. Lavenza's voice echoed throughout the café,

"I told you we would meet again soon." "Your world is here, is it not? Then allow me to give a gift to the savior of humanity."

A soft blue glow filled the café, a small iridescent butterfly flew gently through the café.

"With the power of the world arcana, you have the power to change this world, remember? Simply make your wish, trickster. I shall make it so."

Ren knew his wish without a second moment, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A moment later his phone rang, it was a number Ren didn't recognize at first but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?" he answered questioningly.

"You've been away for so long you've forgotten your mother's voice?" Ren was shocked, he had not heard from this woman in more than a year. Futaba looked at Ren puzzled, he mouthed to her "mother." Futaba, now also confused, mouthed back "Oh." and nodded.

"Your father and I have given a lot of thought to this, but, as long as you come home to visit a few times next year, we'd like you to stay at Shuijin." His mother continued, "Everyone here would still label you even though your innocence was proven."

Ren nearly dropped the phone, he was bewildered.

"We already made arrangements with Sojiro, just don't forget to visit. Oh, and don't get in any trouble while you're there."

Ren and his mother finished their conversation. After Ren put down his phone, he and Futaba watched as the subtle blue glow began to fade from the café. Lavenza's voice echoed through the café one last time,

"This was the least I could do, I know you will keep it safe, so I entrust the World Arcana with you." The glowing hue in the café promptly vanished but the card remained.

"Whoa, I guess saving the world did have its perks," Futaba said, somewhat confused at the recent turn of events. "What did your mom want?"

Ren looked speechless for most of the conversation, she hoped it wasn't an emergency. "She wants me to stay, well her and my dad." Futaba's heart began racing, she would never have to wait to see him. Whenever they wanted to see each other they could. And not in the sense of over a video call or text, but actually be together. They would never be without each other's warmth. They both shared an over-joyous feeling that was akin to when they first started dating. While a million thoughts whirled through their heads, it only took a moment for Futaba to make her way closer to her precious Key Item. She placed both hands on his chest, while Ren brought both arms around her. She didn't know it yet, but Ren wasn't the only key item in the café that night.

"So warm…" Futaba trailed off. Ren reached down to pat her head, but instead, let his hand gently brush against her check. She looked up at him over her glasses, her beautiful lavender eyes shining in the dull light of the café. She moved her hands around the back of Ren's neck and brought herself closer. They both closed their eyes and made their way closer until the warmth of each other's lips flooded throughout the others body. Futaba's heart began racing, any harder and her chest would burst; Ren's of course was no different. It was more than a simple kiss, each one a deepening of their promise to each other. Then the thought hit Futaba all at once, she would get to do this whenever she wanted, he was hers, and she was his. She would never be without him, without her key item, without her Joker, without her Ren. She would get to see him every day. These thoughts made her heart pound even faster. They remained in each other's embrace for a few more moments before breaking away gasping for breath. Being caught up in the moment, both of them forgot to breathe. Both Futaba's and Ren's faces were flushed with a deep crimson,

"I love you, Ren."

"I love you, Futaba."

Ren proceeded to lift Futaba up and out of the booth. One arm was under her legs, the other around her back, "W-w-what are you doing!? You can't just pick me up like this, my heart will actually explode!" Ren only gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her forehead. Futaba leaned in to Ren's chest as he walked up the stairs, she could almost feel his heartbeat it was beating so loud.

"This is a lot easier than what we were doing yesterday."

It wasn't until they reached the bed that it dawned on them; from now on every night would be their night. They were free to spend as much time with each other as they wanted, there was nothing that could stop them. No more going away for a year, no more worry of arrest, they were both free. Ren laid down Futaba first, she took off her glasses as Ren moved against the wall. She rolled over to give him one final kiss for the night before rolling back over as Ren moved to pull her close. Neither moved throughout the night, they enjoyed each other's warmth until the next morning. This would be the first night of many they would spend together.


End file.
